car_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros 6
"Super Smash Bros of of Game consists of action and crossovers. The new video game premiered on January 1, 2021. Plot overview Some tourment continues in our new generation. Trailer Super Smash Bros contains some fighters,stages,trophies,and game modes Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Pauline *Minion Team *Toad *Toadette *Wingo *Paper mario *Plum *Dimentio *Pauline *Boom Boom & Pom Pom *Petey Piranha *E.Gadd *King Boo *Birdo *Geno *Mallow *Yoshi *Kamek *Baby bros. *Poochy *Wario *Waluigi *Captain Syrup *Ashley *Kat and Ana *Jimmy T. *Mona *Princess Shokora *Donkey kong *Diddy kong *Dixie kong *Cranky kong *Funky kong *DK crew *Stanley *King K. Rool *Tikis *Donkey kong jr. *Link *Zelda *Sheik *Ganondorf *Young link *Midna and Wolf Link *Impa *Lana *Ghirahim *Skull kid *Urbosa *Revali *Daruk *Cia *Toon Link *Tetra *Vaati *Tingle *Kirby *King DeDeDe *Meta Knight *Bandana Dee *Prince Fluff *Susie *Knuckle Joe *Bonkers *Adeleline and Ribbon *Magolor *Rick,Kine,and Coo *Gooey *Marx *Dark Matter *Mage Sisters *Pikachu *Pichu *Raichu *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer *Mewtwo *Meowth *Lucario *Zorodark *Sceptile *Blaziken *Braxien *Greninja *Gardevior *Incireor *Decuideye *Eevee *Chandelure *Mimikyu *Meloetta *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Sylux *Mother brain *Dark Samus *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Slippy *Peppy *Leon *Andross *Captain Falcon *Judy Summer *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh *Ness *Lucas *Ninten *Masked Man *Porky *Paula *Giygas *Marth *Roy *Ike *Chrom *Lucina *Corrin *Black Knight *Lyn *Hector *Micaich *Pit *Dark Pit *Palutena *Viridi *Medusa *Hades *Magnus *Phosophra *Eggplant Wizard *Shulk *Riki *Elma *Rex,Pyra,Myrtha *Fiora *Karate Joe *Rhythm Troupe *Inkling *Octoling *Squid Sisters *DJ Octavio *Olimar *Alph *Plasm Wrath *Diskun *Arcade Bunny *Nikki *Spring Man *R.O.B. *Snip and Clip *Isaac *Urban Champion *Saki *Sami *Ray *Chibi-Robo *Starfy *QBBY *Nintendog *Dillion *Lip *Mike Jones *Diskun *Gamecube *Mace Rider *Donbe & Hikari *Wonder red *Ray *Villager *Isabelle *Tom Nook *K.K. Slider *Wii Fit Trainer *Wii Balance Board *Ice Climbers *Duck Hunt Dog *Little Mac *King Hippo *Doc Louis *Monita *Fossil fighter *Takamaru *Sable Prince *Stylist Savvy *Notice Guy *Mr. Game and Watch *Pac-Man *Ghost team *Mega-Man *Proto-Man *Bass *Zero *Roll *Tron Bonne *Dr. Light *Dr. Wily *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Rouge *Omega *Team Chaotix *Sticks *Metal Sonic *Classic Sonic *Dr. Eggman *Robotnik *Infinte *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *M.Bison *Cloud *Black Mage *White Mage *Moogle & Chocobo *Ninja *Cactus *Bayonetta *Jeanne *Simon *Ricther *Alucard *Joker *Snake *NiGHTs *Ristar *Aiai *Billy Hatcher *Alex Kidd *Beat *Klonoa *Hero *Slime *Banjo and Kazooie *Conker *Yooka-Yaylee *Rayman *Globox *Barbara (rayman) *Rabbids *Crash *Coco *Cortex *Spyro *Cynder *Stealth Elf *Jin Kazama *Valkyrie *Lloyd *Shovel Knight *Shantae *Risky Boots *Sans *Papyrus *Frisk *Undyne *Cuphead *Arle *Hat kid *Hollow knight *Phoneix Wright *Don-Chan *Viewtiful Joe *Crono *Neku *Sora *Rallen *Terry *Just Dancer *Bomberman *Travis Touchdown *Steve *Jesse *Professor Layton *Bub *Jibanyan *Cooking Mama *Maxwell *Earthworm Jim *Battletoads *Morrigan Aensland *Dante *Sir Arthur *Ryu Hayabusa *Kyo Hasusuhugi *Jago *Lara Croft *Jax & Daxter *Ratchet & Clank *Tracer *Sackboy *Goku *Vegeta *Luffy *Naruto *Ichigo *Shrek *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Danny Phamton *Jenny ( my life of a teenage robot) *LarryBoy *Ralph *Fix it Felix *Vanellope *Calhoun *Mr. Incredible *Unikitty *John Cena *Burger King *Michael Jackson *Mickey *Scrooge Mcduck *Hello Kitty *Shaun the Sheep *Hatsune Miku *Oswald *Donald *Goofy *WALL-E *Angry Birds *Bad Piggies *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Barbarian *King (superercll) *Firey *Teardrop (bfdi) *Magical Bear *Warty *Denny *Gerald *Tiger *Shane *Magical Snowman *Magical Dolphin *Smiley *RWBY *Jojo (jojo's bizzare adventure) *Sailor Moon *Twight Sparkle *SMG4 *Grand Dad *Unten *Vampiter *Rodin *Spider Man *Batman *Darth Vader *Harry Potter *James Bond *Mii Fighters *Avatar *Primid *Fighter hand *Tabuu *Ancient Minister *Galleem *Dharkon *Iwata *Sakurai Stages to be added Trophies To be added Game Modes *All Star Mode *Boss Rush Mode *Racing Mode *Party Mode *Sports Mode *Adventure Mode *Puzzle Mode *Secret Adventure Mode *Versus/Multiplayer Mode Items to be added Trivia *Some fighters have new movesets *Sakurai May Use All Newcomers *A game get used in United States,Canada,and United Kingdom *Some bosses get playable *Assist trophies and Pokeballs,but they where canceled *Some stages and game modes have some secret stages or modes. *Some fighters used partners,but they not used partners,because some charcaters are playable. References To be added Gallery To be added